Fansign
by ayamkentaki
Summary: "Jika kau bisa memilih pasangan untuk 1x1 1 lagi, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" / Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon fanfiction. Winkdeep!Jinhoon.


"Bagus. Bagus sekali Bae Jinyoung. Mau sampai kapan kau duduk dan terus melamun seperti itu?"

Jinyoung tersentak saat Minhyun tiba-tiba melewati sofa tempatnya duduk dengan ekor mata yang terus membuntuti Jinyoung. Jinyoung meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat. "Hyung ..."

"Apa?" balas Minhyun galak. _Galak banget ini uke satu._

Jinyoung berdehem sedikit untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Ekhem ... tidak ada."

Minhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Ya sudah, sana cepat makan. Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa?"

Jinyoung melirik jam yang ada di dinding. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Mereka ada _fansign_ pertama hari ini. Tidak kelaparan. Tidak boleh lesu. Tidak boleh lemah. Dan yang pasti, tidak boleh terlambat.

Seharusnya itu semua dipatuhi oleh seluruh member Wanna One, tak terkecuali Jinyoung. Tapi kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Jinyoung benar-benar tidak ada semangat untuk pergi _fansign_ hari ini. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak semangat untuk melakukan apapun. Jika boleh memilih, ia akan memilih pulang ke rumah, lalu tiduran di lantai sambil memeluk guling, dan membiarkan 'fantasi' nya tentang Jihoon bergerak liar.

Sial. Keceplosan.

Semalam, seluruh anggota Wanna One menonton Wanna One Go episode 2 bersama-sama. Tentu saja Jinyoung termasuk di dalamnya. Jinyoung merasakan dirinya seperti cacing kepanasan yang meronta-ronta hendak keluar dari tanah. Bagaimana tidak? Menonton Wanna One Go sama saja dengan membunuh perasaannya sendiri. Perasaannya yang masih tetap ada untuk Jihoon _hyung_.

Menonton Wanna One Go sama saja dengan harus melihat tangan Jihoon dan Guanlin yang diikat dengan tali yang sama. Ugh. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jinyoung muak. Sudah cukup ia menahan semua gejolak di hatinya saat mereka syuting. Jangan sampai ia melihat lagi. Hatinya hanya tidak siap.

Tapi apa daya Jinyoung? Semua anggota tahu Jinyoung lebih banyak diam daripada berbicara kecuali untuk hal-hal yang penting. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang ke para _Hyung_ -nya kalau dia tidak bisa ikut menonton?

 _Huft. Andaikan aku bisa memilih waktu itu._ Batin Jinyoung parau.

 **.**

 **.**

' **Fansign'**

 _Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon_

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 waktu Korea Selatan. Seluruh anggota sudah sampai di Bear Hall, Gangnam tempat mereka menyelenggarakan _fansign_ pertama.

"Aku gugup," gumam Jihoon pelan sebelum mereka duduk di kursi yang di sediakan.

Guanlin berdiri di dekatnya mengelus pundak Jihoon pelan sembari tersenyum. Jinyoung yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya bisa berdecih. Sialan. Seharusnya dia yang ada di situ.

"Apa bagusnya bocah Taipei itu? Kulitku lebih menarik." Gumam Jinyoung membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar membuatnya tidak berlarut-larut tenggelam dalam keiriannya dengan Lai Guanlin sekarang. Memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa yang kau sebut lebih tampan, eh?"

"Astaga—Daniel _hyung!_ " Jinyoung nyaris terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri saat seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba saja berbisik di telinganya. Jinyoung mengelus dadanya, masih berusaha menetralkan rasa terkejutnya. Berbeda dengan Daniel yang tertawa melihat reaksi Jinyoung. _Astaga, ketawa mulu. Yang nulis bayanginnya ambyar nih._

"Siapa yang lebih tampan, eh? Tentu saja aku." Daniel menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Hal itu membuat Jinyoung teringat dengan kebiasaan Guanlin. Perasaan hatinya jadi lebih kacau sekarang.

"Diamlah." Gumam Jinyoung.

Daniel tersenyum membuat ujung matanya menyipit. "Ada apa Jinyoung? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Jinyoung menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Tidak, tidak ada. Jangan dipikirkan, _Hyung._ "

Daniel tersenyum penuh arti. Sudah jelas ini semua "ada apa-apa"-nya. Jinyoung terlalu banyak memendam sendiri. "Biar aku tebak, Park Jihoon lagi ya?"

Jinyoung menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan mengangguk pasrah. Ia menyerah. Daniel sudah memojokkannya. Bahkan, Daniel menebak pelaku yang telah memporak-porandakan hatinya.

Daniel tertawa sekali lagi. " _Winkdeep._ Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya,"

"Iya. Sebab sudah digantikan oleh _LaJi_." Balas Jinyoung keki. _LaJi_ adalah nama _couple_ yang dibuat sendiri oleh Guanlin dan Jihoon untuk Wanna One Go.

Daniel tertawa untuk kesekian kalinya. Mari berhitung sudah berapa kali Daniel tertawa hari ini. "Kau mau duduk di dekatku?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya ... hari ini kan urutan duduknya, Jihoon di samping kananku." Jawab Daniel.

"Apa aku bisa duduk di tempatmu?" lanjut Jinyoung dengan mata berbinar.

Daniel menjitak kepala Jinyoung menyebabkan laki-laki berwajah kecil itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Jangan bodoh. Staf pasti akan curiga. Kau duduk saja di samping kiriku. Siapa tahu kalian bisa mengobrol, kan? Atau minimal ... kalian bisa saling melempar pandangan, lah."

Jinyoung mengangguk setuju. "Daniel _hyung,_ terimakasih."

"Astaga." Daniel mengusap pelan permukaan wajahnya. "Sebenarnya ini cukup menyebalkan. Mengingat terakhir kali aku juga membantumu. Tapi ya sudahlah, aku ikhlas kok."

Jinyoung tertawa mendengarnya. "Dengan apa aku harus membayarmu?"

"Dengan kabar baik dari kalian berdua, mungkin?" Daniel mengangkat satu alisnya penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Fansign'**

 _Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon_

 **.**

 **.**

"Jinyoung!"

"Jinyoung-a!"

"Jinyoung-a, _saranghandei!_ "

Berbagai teriakan yang terdengar terekam dengan jelas di telinga Jinyoung. Daritadi bibirnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tapi beberapa kali Jinyoung menahan senyumnya untuk tetap menunjukkan sisi _cool_ yang ia miliki.

"Whoah, mereka semua berteriak untukmu," bisik Daniel.

Jinyoung menoleh ke arah Daniel sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. Matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan manik mata Jihoon yang tengah meliriknya. Laki-laki bermarga Park itu tersenyum ke arah Jinyoung sambil mengacungkan jempolnya seolah berkata "Kerja bagus, Jinyoung!". Mau tak mau Jinyoung membalas senyuman Jihoon.

"Jinyoung-a ..."

"Ah." Jinyoung kembali menatap ke depan saat seorang penggemar berdiri di depannya. Ia harus kembali fokus.

"Jinyoung! Kenapa kau lebih banyak diam daripada tertawa?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu sambil meletakkan albumnya di atas meja.

"Hm?" Jinyoung tersenyum sambil meraih spidol. Ia kemudian menandatangani album yang diberikan. "Karena ... saat berbicara, aku tidak lucu?"

"Tidak! Kau lucu saat berbicara. Bahkan itu membuatmu lebih tampan ..." lanjut gadis itu membuat Jinyoung tertawa seraya menunduk malu.

"Terimakasih, dan ini ..." Jinyoung menyodorkan album tadi.

"Ah, boleh aku minta satu hal?" ucap gadis itu sebelum ia melangkah. Jinyoung mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. Gadis itu meletakkan sebuah _sticky notes_ yang sudah ditulis dengan pena hitam di atas meja. Jinyoung tersenyum dan membaca _notes_ itu.

 **Jika kau bisa melakukan 1x1=1 sekali lagi, siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk menjadi pasanganmu?**

 **1\. Kang Daniel 2. Park Jihoon**

 **2\. Lee Daehwi 4. Kim Jaehwan**

 **5\. Ong Seongwu 6. Park Woojin**

 **7\. Lai Guanlin 8. Yoon Jisung**

 **9\. Hwang Minhyun 10. Ha Sungwoon**

Jinyoung tersenyum membaca pertanyaan itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia langsung melingkari nomor dua.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Fansign'  
**

 _Bae Jinyoung x Jihoon_

 **.**

 **.**

 _[AN:] GANTUNG GAK SIIIH? WKWKWK_

 _Kurang asupan Winkdeep nih saya. Tapi semalem di fansign, ada fan yang nanya ke Baejin siapa yang mau Baejin ajak buat jadi pasangan di 1x1=1, terus Baejin jawab Jihoon. AKU BAPER T_T_

 _Maaf ya kalau aku bikin karakter nya Baejin agak gimana gitu disini... gak ada maksud apa-apa. Cuma fanfiction doang kok ini :'') aslinya mah Baejin pasti gak suka ngumpat atau suka iri kayak gini kok /yy_

 _Oh iya, mau baca yang versi Jihoon ga? wkwkwk. Kalau banyak yang mau baca versi Jihoon-nya, aku post nanti._

 _Makasih semuanya, jangan lupa review ya 3_


End file.
